


Slave For You

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: #4 The next day, Draco honors the terms of the bet. Now all the students and staff will know what it is like to lose a bet to Harry Potter. [song fic] NOW BETA-ED





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

** Slave for You **

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything.  
 **Beta:** xErised  
 **Author's Note (‘09):** Sorry it took so long to get the sequel out. I just hit a lot of road blocks, but now it is finished. Thanks to my BFF. She practically wrote out the outline of this story. Thanks to Aurora Enkeli Medeis who wrote "...Baby One More Time". In the middle of brainstorming, I thought of that story and helped with some inspiration.  
 **A/N (‘10):** It’s been a year since I wrote this, so here is a cleaner version.

* * *

**The Previous Night**

Draco looked at the contents of the wardrobe. He knew he shouldn't have made that bet with Harry. He even had that look on his face that said _'I'm going to win and you're going to pay’_. Harry used that look in the past with Draco, but Draco just never learned. Now, he had to humiliate himself in front of everyone at dinner tomorrow.

"Are you really going to make me do this Harry?" Draco's face paled more every second.

"Yep! You outed me to the whole school, humiliated the poor girl, AND you revealed our sex life. Of course, you're doing this," stated Harry as matter of fact. 

Harry closed the door as they, or Draco, didn't need the contents of the wardrobe until tomorrow night. Draco pouted his lips as Harry walked up to him.

"I really hate you, Harry," mumble Draco even though he pulled Harry closer to him.

"I love you, too, Draco."

And they had the whole night showing their feelings. But Draco just couldn't get rid of his anxiety for tomorrow night.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He turned his head to see Draco still sleeping peacefully. A smug grin graced his face as he noticed the frown lines had morphed into a small smile on Draco's face. _Looks like I made him forget about dinner…at least for awhile._

Harry didn't feel like leaving the comfort of Draco's arms, but he knew he couldn't delay facing everyone from the party. Reluctantly, Harry pried Draco's arms off of him and searched for his clothes.

A few minutes and notes later, Harry left Draco in the Room of Requirement. He went to his dorm to freshen up and then headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once there, everyone in attendance turned to look at him. _I guess all the other students know now too._

All of a sudden, someone started clapping and everyone else joined in. Embarrassed beyond imagination, Harry decided to go with the flow though; he began to bow, blow kisses, and wave to the bystanders. Every few steps he took to his seat, he swore he could hear people hum _Ginny Doesn't Know_. Harry still dissolved into fits of raucous giggles every time he thought of that song. He couldn't believe Draco actually wrote it. _Well, tonight will just teach him to be a little more patient with me._

Harry finally reached his seat across from Hermione and Ron; Hermione with a disapproving face despite the mirth in her eyes and Ron sullenly pushing his food around with his fork.

"Hey, guys," Harry cautiously said as he loaded his plate with some fluffy pancakes.

“You know, you could have avoided all of this if only you just listened to me,” Hermione commented.

“Yes, I know, but then I would have deprived everyone’s joy of that wonderful song.”

“It was all good and fun, but I could have lived without it,” mumbled Ron.

“Ron?” Harry turned his attention to his male best friend.

“Look, Harry,” Ron started, “Hermione talked to me last night after her discussion with Ginny. I’ve come to the conclusion that I can’t make you do anything; all I can do is either be supportive or leave. I rather be the supportive friend.” At this, Hermione beamed at her boyfriend, yet Ron looked straight at Harry as he continued. “So I’m willing to give Malfoy a chance for the sake of our friendship. I don’t have to like him, do I?”

“You’re going to have to eventually hang out with him, Ron,” answered Harry, “But after tonight, you might see a whole new side of Draco.”

“What do you mean?” inquired Hermione.”

"Well, on Draco’s birthday, we had this bet…"

* * *

By the time breakfast ended, Draco woke up and noticed he was alone. Looking over to the now cold pillow, he saw a note in Harry's messy handwriting.

_Morning Love,_

_Sorry I didn't wake you, but I thought you needed some rest. I know I put you through the ringer last night. Anyway, I don't know if I'll see much of you today since you're going to be very busy. But if you need to find me, I'll be on the Quidditch pitch since its Sunday and that's where I usually am. Nevertheless, I can't wait to see how it goes tonight. I'll be thinking of you in that outfit all day._

_Love Always,  
H._

Draco always loved it when Harry left him notes, but at that moment, he remembered what he had to do that night. _I really hate you, Harry._

Reluctantly, he dragged himself out of bed and found his clothes neatly folded on the chair. There was another note on top.

_I love you, too!_

_How does he do that?_ But it did put a smile on Draco's face. He got dressed and folded the letters in his pocket. He made sure his wand was on him and left for the Slytherin common room. Before he opened the door though, he saw another note stuck on there.

_Now, I know you're not leaving without the outfit…_

Draco really hated how well Harry knew him. He walked over to the wardrobe across the room and opened it. Without looking at it for any longer, he shrunk it, shoved it into his pocket, and finally left the room. He had a great deal of planning to do and ask for some much needed help.

* * *

"Pansy, dear,” Draco called out as he walked into the common room, “how nice it is to see you."

Pansy put her Witch Weekly magazine down and looked at Draco. His eyes kept shifting around and glancing at the lingering students.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

"Nothing's wrong, Pans," Draco walked over to her seat and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Something is wrong. You're nice."

"I can't be nice?"

"No, you can't," said Blaise joining in the conversation.

"No one asked for your opinion, Blaise," said Draco with a sneer.

"See! There's the Draco we know," cheered Blaise as he sat next to Pansy.

"Shut it," then Draco turned to Pansy batting his eyes, "Anyway, Pansy, could you possibly help me with something?"

Arching her brow, she asked, "With what?"

"Let's go to my dorm."

The three of them went to the seventh year boys' dorm. Draco sat on his bed and waited for the other two to get comfortable on Blaise’s bed. _This is going to be embarrassing._

"Okay, Draco, what is it?" asked Blaise.

"I got in trouble with Harry," a petulant Draco confessed.

"Yeah, we kind of figured that," Pansy said absently.

"What? How'd you know?" Draco indignantly wondered.

"You may act like the boss, but we all know who the head boss is," said a laughing Blaise along with Pansy.

Draco sat there speechless. _How DARE they think I'm not the boss in the relationship?_

_~Oh come on, Draco. You know it's true._

_Shut up, little voice in my head._

"Just shut up the both of you."

Draco crossed his arms across his chest and sat like a five year old who had their favorite toy taken away from them.

"Okay, okay Miss Prissy. Just tell us what happened," said Pansy wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Right, well we made this little bet before my birthday…"

* * *

**That Night**

"You would think,” Blaise speculated, “a gay man would know how to put mascara on."

"Well, Blaise, not everyone can be like you," muttered Draco as he sat on his bed waiting for Blaise to finish with the mascara.

"Here, Draco; try these on," suggested Pansy.

Draco looked on in horror at the shoes Pansy held up.

"I'm not wearing clear heels, Pansy."

"Oh, come on. They're the only ones that fit you. I don't have any more shoes."

"Then I'm just going to go bare foot. I will not degrade myself with wearing those." _Why the hell does she have hooker heels, anyway?_

"Stop being a baby and what do you mean degrade? Have you not noticed what you’re about to do?” pointed out Pansy, “Now, do you need help putting this on?"

Pansy picked up Draco’s top.

"Uh…no?" stammered Draco. 

He looked anywhere and everywhere but at Blaise and Pansy's incredulous faces.

"Was that a no?" asked Blaise.

_Crap…I need to learn to keep my mouth shut._

"…Yes?"

Silence covered the room.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" screamed Pansy, "how in Merlin's name do you know how to put this top on?"

"I decline to answer that question," Draco stubbornly said as he folded his arms.

"Fine, but don't blame me when your morning tea gets a dose of clear, tasteless potion in it," warned Pansy.

"You bitch. Fine! I got curious one summer when I was little. That's as far as I'm going."

"Okay. Just finish getting dressed. It's almost dinnertime," Blaise reminded them both.

Draco grabbed the clothes from Pansy and walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, "Draco!” Pansy shouted, “Dinner started fifteen minutes ago. What is taking you so long?"

"Just give me a second, Pansy."

Draco stared at the being in the mirror.

"Looking good sexy," the winking mirror image commented.

He had to admit that he pulled off the look very well. _Maybe this won't be so bad. After all, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve…sort of speak._

"Pansy, could you open my trunk and pull out the cloak."

There were a few words muttered and shuffling until Pansy knocked on the door. Draco cracked it open and snatched the cloak before Pansy could push open the door. Taking one last look at the mirror, Draco covered himself in Harry's invisibility cloak. With a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped out.

"Draco?"

"I'm here, Pans."

"Where'd you get an invisibility cloak?" asked Blaise.

"Harry."

"Ah!" exclaimed Blaise, "that makes sense now."

"Tell me about it. Let's go."

Draco grabbed Blaise's arm, and all three of them walked out of the room.

* * *

After playing an impromptu Quidditch game and taking a shower, Harry walked to the Great Hall for dinner along with the Gryffindor boys. Once seated, Harry couldn't sit still or eat. The adrenaline rush from the game was still pumping through his body. His eyes kept straying towards the doors every few seconds. He couldn't wait to see Draco.

"Harry, would you stop moving?" advised Hermione.

"Sorry. I just can't wait to see him." Fifteen minutes later, "Where the hell is he?"

"Maybe he's still getting ready," suggested Hermione.

"Or maybe he looks ridiculous and decided not to show up," laughed Ron.

"Be quiet Ronald. Anyway, have you seen Ginny at all today, Harry?"

"No. I've been out on the pitch all day. How is she doing? She didn't lock herself in her dorm, has she?"

Harry would hate to have done that to her. He didn’t feel as bad as he should be for the cheating, but he felt guilty for putting her in that position.

"Um, actually mate…" Ron pointed down the table.

Harry looked over to where Ron was pointing. 

"Oh!"

"What are you talking about Ronald?” Hermione turned to where Ron was pointing.

Sitting at the end of the table was Ginny and Dean. Ginny sat on Dean’s lap and was feeding him dessert.

"I think she's over you, mate," observed Ron.

"You can say that again. Now, I don't have to worry about her getting into my pants. At least, she looks happy." 

Harry looked at them once more before turning back to the door.

“She’ll be alright, Harry,” Hermione mentioned, “though you might want to stay away from her for awhile. She has threatened to owl her mom about Malfoy.”

“Bloody hell, what are your parents going to say, Ron?”

“Talk to them first; that’s all I can say.”

"Thanks. Merlin…where is Draco?"

* * *

"So you guys know what to do, right?"

"Yes, Draco, we're just the backup."

"We won't steal your thunder," said Blaise rolling his eyes.

"Good." 

They reached the closed doors of the Great Hall.

"It sounds like everyone is in there," commented Pansy.

"I really hate, Harry."

"Yes, yes…we know already," Blaise dismissively waved off.

Pansy lifted the cloak and gave Draco another look over to make sure everything was in place.

"Just be glad he didn't make you do something else," spoke Pansy.

"Yeah," Draco sighed.

He took a few deep breaths and fixed the cloak back on.

"Let's do this. You know what to do," ordered Draco.

* * *

Another five minutes passed and still no sight of Draco. Harry was getting a little annoyed by his boyfriend's tardiness. _Wonder what's up? He better not try to get out of this._

"Relax, Harry. He probably wants to make a very dramatic entrance," stated Hermione as she started into her dessert.

"You're probably right. It's not much of a dinner and a show if he started right at dinnertime."

"Correct…but I am curious as to how he's going to pull this off. He only had an afternoon to work on this. I wonder how that outfit looks on him," pondered Hermione.

"Yeah…I can't wait," Harry said dreamily. Harry propped his chin on his hand as he stared off into fantasyland.

Ron turned a little green. "Yuck, Hermione.” 

“What? I’m just saying that I’m really surprised by Malfoy.”

“What do you mean?” asked Harry as he stopped his daydream.

“He’s not what I expected. You actually talked him into doing this performance and why…because he loves you.”

“What’s your point, Hermione? I know this,” Harry exasperatedly said.

Hermione stared at him as if he just said the sky was pink.

“He _loves_ you, Harry. Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, Heir of Lucius Malfoy is in love and not just with anyone; he’s in love with you, Harry Potter.”

Harry sat back and pondered on that.

Ron started, “That's just-" 

But was interrupted; thunder echoed throughout the Great Hall. The students looked up at the sky and saw the magical rain pouring. The candles dimmed as lightning slashed through the sky. A faint howl whistled; the students glanced towards the returning DADA professor, Remus Lupin.

"It's not me," Remus proclaimed.

The doors burst open and a sensuous beat faded in as Blaise and Pansy walked in. They walked on beat towards the Head Table as everyone heard this soft voice…

__  
I know I may be young  
But I got feelings too  
And I need to do what I feel like doing  


Draco walked with them but stopped in the middle of the room; everyone's focus was on Pansy and Blaise. He looked to his right as he talked and saw Harry looking around with his cute confused look on. _You forgot I had your cloak, huh?_

As soon as they reached the head table, Blaise and Pansy turned and pointed towards the entrance. Draco swished the cloak off revealing him in an outrageous outfit. He wore a green bra like top and tight booty shorts with scarves hanging off his barely noticeable hips. The outfit looked as if it were painted on. Everyone was stunned but not so much as Harry at the moment. With both eyebrows up and mouth open, his heart skipped a beat as Draco smirked at him…

_  
So let me go and just listen  
_

…and sung.

__  
All you students look at me like I'm a spoiled boy  
Well did you ever think I'd be my own as I step into this world  
Always saying, "spoiled boy don't step onto the pitch"  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause flying's what I love  


Draco strutted up to the Head Table perfecting his powerful runway walk. Everyone followed his every move and saw his abs glisten from the body glitter. At this point, every female and most males wished they were Harry Potter. He got to go to bed to _that_ every night.

Back at the Gryffindor table, Harry couldn't shake off the shock. He knew Draco would look good, but he didn't think he'd pull it off so well. As he saw him walk up to the table though, Harry snickered; this was part of the deal they made. He just hoped Draco wouldn't get killed.

Draco danced over to the end of the Head Table where Professor Snape sat. He hesitated for a second before stepping forward.

__  
Get it get it, get it get it, whooah  
Get it get it, get it get it, whooah (Do you like it)  


He couldn't believe the terms of the bet that Harry made. Draco didn't want to dance all up in his godfather's personal space, but he had no choice. He swayed his hips back and forth as his hands hovered around his godfather.

"Sorry, Uncle. Harry made me do it," mouthed Draco to his godfather.

Stone stilled students sat frozen to their seats. They thought the highlight of the night was Draco dressed in that scandalous outfit, but the look on Snape's face was burned in all of their memories forever.

Snape hadn't blinked since his godson took off the cloak. Luckily, or not, he still remembered to breathe. _Note to self: 1) Kill Potter, 2) burn these robes, 3) Kill Potter, 4) take points away from Gryffindor and Slytherin, and 5) …Kill Potter!_

Walking very quickly away from his fuming godfather, Draco moved onto to his next target. _This will make Harry think twice before humiliating me like this._

__  
Get it get it, get it get it, whooah (This feels good)  
[panting]  


Draco panted over to the Ravenclaw table where his ex-boyfriend, Terry Boot, sat drooling. He reached Terry at the front of the Ravenclaw table and looked over his shoulder at Gryffindor.

Harry stared incredulously at Draco. _He wouldn't?_ Eyes widen as Draco leaned in and caressed Terry's face, around his neck and yanked his head back.

__  
I know I may be such a git  
I may be so cold  


Draco twirled around and shook his money maker while walking towards the Gryffindor table. Draco's eyes glued onto Harry as he continued to sing.

__  
But I feel like snogging  
Feel like shagging when I see this guy  
What's practical is logical  


Harry couldn't control his heart rate. He was wildly turned on and jealous because Boot was receiving attention from _his_ boyfriend. But when Draco spun and set his eyes on him, he thought maybe this was really his own punishment.

The Gryffindors were practically glued to their seats. They never thought the Slytherin Ice Prince would willingly do anything like this especially Ron. 

Ron knew this performance was all part of their bet, but by their earlier conversation, he could see the truth in Hermione’s observations. _He_ is _in love._ Now, as he watched Malfoy saunter towards his table, Ron finally looked down at his plate. _I don't need to get a close up of their love though._

Draco, enjoying himself immensely, decided to have some more fun. He meandered over to the Golden Trio. Silver eyes latched onto emerald ones though the slim figure walked over to the red-headed boy. His eyes glanced to the right then back. In a split decision, Draco passed Weasley and landed on Longbottom's lap.

__  
What the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're flying there  


Jaws dropped even lower as soon as Draco sat on Neville's lap. Draco ran his hands through Neville's hair; he just sat there shocked to the core. Neville still didn't get along with Malfoy all that well, but this, for him, crossed some kind of line.

"Draco, what the hell are you doing?" shrieked Pansy.

He glanced over his shoulder, lifted a finger to his lips to silence her and continued to sing.

_  
I'm a…  
_

Draco faced Neville, pushed his head back and jumped up.

__  
…slave for you  
I cannot hold it  
I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it  
I'm not trying to hide it  


"That was the scariest thing I ever saw," Neville whispered.

No one paid attention to Neville’s rambling; they were too focused on Draco as he walked back up to the Head Table. He continued to caress the students faces while he sung. Harry barely had enough control left as his jealously reared its ugly head.

Draco made his way back up to the front to join Pansy and Blaise.

__  
Baby, don't you wanna, slither upon me (I just wanna be under you)  
To another time and place  


Draco turned and in unison, they began to rotate their hips slowly. Harry didn't know Draco could move his body in such a way. _Is he Shakira incarnate?_ Harry stood up on the bench to get a better look as other students were getting in the way.

__  
Oh baby, don't you wanna, slither upon me (are you ready)  
Leave behind my name and fame   


Harry and Draco locked eyes for a few seconds as Draco continued to push his hips forward and roll his toned abs.

_  
(Let's go)  
_

Another part of Draco’s plan was about to go into effect as the sixth and seventh year Slytherins heard their cue. Their table had been cleared, and they dropped their robes and climbed on top of the table.

__  
(Like that)  
(You like it)  
(Yeah)  
(Now watch me)  
Get it get it, get it get it, whooah  
Get it get it, get it get it, whooah (Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it, whooah (This feels good)  
[panting]  


Everyone marveled as Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and the older students of Slytherin joined together for the complicated dance routine.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "are you sure Draco learned _all_ this today?"

Harry didn't turn to Hermione as he answered, "Um, I'm not sure. I think there's something he's not telling me."

"I think you're boyfriend has a secret fascination with Britney Spears," groaned Ron.

"I was so not expecting this, but he sure as hell is doing a wonderful job," said Harry still not looking away from Draco.

"Is Dumbledore dancing in his seat?" questioned Seamus a few seats down.

__  
I really wanna snog, tonight with you (I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to (I just feel I let myself go)  


Draco, Blaise and Pansy made their way over to the Hufflepuff table. Blaise and Pansy jumped up and the Hufflepuffs moved out of the way. Draco held out his arms, and they pulled him up onto the table. Pansy had to secretly cast a lightening charm on him. There was no way she would be able to pick him up even with Blaise's help.

__  
I really wanna fly, tonight with you (Wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do what you want me to (Uh Uh Uh)  
Baby, don't you wanna, slither upon me (I just wanna be under you)  
To another time and place  


Harry was a little disappointed that Draco went to the Hufflepuff table. He really wanted Draco to dance his way over to him. Harry sat back down and watched the slim figure as he strutted up the Hufflepuff table. He spread his arms on the edge of the table and leaned back to enjoy the view.

Draco knew Harry was watching his every move; he took pleasure in that fact. He stopped in the middle of the table and turned to his right facing the Gryffindor table. An eyebrow lifted on his face issuing a challenge. This is going to be fun.

Harry looked into his eyes and gulped.

_  
Oh baby, don't you wanna, slither upon me (Are you ready)  
_

The Gryffindors surrounding Harry slid over to give the two some space.

Draco took one step off the table and onto the bench; then another step onto the floor. He walked forward and stopped in front of Harry. He kept eye contact with Harry as he got up onto the bench, standing over him.

_  
Leave behind my name and fame (Let's go)  
_

Draco continued to mount onto the table over Harry and turned to face him. Harry almost left his head on the table to look at Draco upside down but wasn't very comfortable. He had to turn in his seat again to enjoy the beauty in front of him.

Blaise and Pansy and the rest of the Slytherins were still dancing on the Hufflepuff and Slytherin table, respectively, while Draco joined in for the big dance routine.

__  
I'm a slave for you (Like that)  
I cannot hold it  
I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you (It just feels good)  
I won't deny it  
I'm not trying to hide it baby  


For Draco and Harry, it felt as though the world had just shrunk down to the two of them. Harry watched Draco's hips sway back and forth and around. It was like being hypnotized.

Draco had no idea how he got his second wind to perform this lengthy dance routine, but when he looked into those emerald eyes filled with lust, he knew exactly how he got it.

__  
Get it get it, get it get it, whooah  
Get it get it, get it get it, whooah   


Draco dropped to his knees still swaying his hips. He grabbed Harry's head with both hands and rotated it around messing up his hair even more.

__  
Get it get it, get it get it, whooah  
[Panting]   


He let go and thrust his hips forward. He leaned down and grabbed the red and gold tie that hung loosely around Harry's neck.

__  
Get it get it, get it get it, whooah  
Get it get it, get it get it, whooah   
Get it get it, get it get it, whooah   
[Panting]  


Draco crawled backwards off the table and pulled Harry with him. All eyes were on them as Draco pulled Harry to the center of the hall between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables.

_  
I'm a…  
_

The thunder rolled again; rain poured into the hall soaking everyone.

__  
…slave for you (Here we go now)  
I cannot hold it  
I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you (Here we go)  
I won't deny it (Yeah Yeah)  
I'm not trying to hide it (Yeah)  


Harry stood still as Draco continued to dance as his hands roamed all over Harry’s body. Harry was about to lose control on his libido; it wanted to make its presence known in front of the whole school. And it wasn't helping when Draco slid down Harry's body and slid back up, slightly touching his aching clothed member.

The song was coming to an end when Draco stood still and looked down into Harry's eyes. He leaned down barely touching Harry's lips when he whispered…

_  
(Like that)  
_

The hall immediately darkened as the candles blew out and the clouds covered the sky. Everyone in the hall erupted into cheers and applause; even the professors had to join in on the standing ovation.

Draco moved away from Harry and picked up the discarded cloak from the floor.

"Draco?" Harry called out and reached out to him only to find air.

"I'll see you later, love," whispered enough for only Harry to hear as Draco covered himself with the invisibility cloak and walked out the hall.

Once the doors opened, the hall turned back to its normal state. Everyone was still cheering about Draco's performance. Pansy and Blaise were already sitting at the Gryffindor table with their significant others, Neville and Seamus, respectively. Over at the Slytherin table, the older students pretended as though the missing food and dining ware were an everyday occurrence. Harry stood still in the middle of the hall.

"Hey, Harry," Seamus and Blaise called out, "do you need a little help with that?" Both of them wiggled their eyebrows suggestively.

Harry looked down and saw he was sporting a big problem. _Why did I have to wear tight pants today?_ He was about to turn and run out the hall when a voice stopped him.

"250 points from Gryffindor!"

Harry faced Snape disbelievingly. "What did I do now?"

"There is no way any of my Slytherins would ever willingly do such a…a ridiculous stunt like this," snarled Snape.

All the Gryffindors stared incredulously at the Professor as he spelled his clothes dry.

"Now, now Professor Snape," Dumbledore stood up with that mischievous twinkle in his eyes and spelled the rest of the hall dry, "you have no proof that Mr. Potter or anyone else for that matter did anything to the Slytherins."

One of Snape's eyes twitched, and he stalked over to where Harry stood. He glanced down at him and smirked.

"Well then, 150 points for Slytherin as they have provided the entertainment for everyone," and whispered, "apparently, you were more excited."

Snape chuckled evilly as he walked back to the Head Table to finish his meal. The students who watched the exchanged now looked even closer at Harry. His face burned red with embarrassment and ran out the hall as everyone hollered and whistled. _I'm going to kill that blonde._

"Well, since the wonderful interruption is over, let us return to our evening meal," exclaimed Dumbledore.

The students barely touched their meals as most of them gathered at the Slytherin table to hear how they pulled it off.

* * *

Draco walked back to the Slytherin common room and went to his room. He was about to walk to his closet to get a change of clothes when he passed the mirror. He halted and turned. Tilting his head, he gave himself a thorough look.

"You look beautiful, you know." 

Draco looked up in the mirror over his shoulder.

Harry stood in the doorway, flushed from sprinting down to the dungeons.

Draco smirked. "Of course I do."

He walked over to his closet to put on some decent clothes.

"So, how'd you like the performance?”

"You were magnificent! But I'm pissed that you left me like that," Harry exclaimed as he walked in and sat on Draco's bed.

"Well, you deserved it; forcing me to violate my godfather. I'm going to have nightmares for weeks," muttered Draco. He shivered just thinking about it.

"I thought that was brilliant. It was worth seeing Snape's face like that." Harry grinned remembering the scene. 

"So…are you going to help fix my problem?" Harry leered as Draco peeled off his costume.

Draco looked over his shoulder and sported the problem.

"Can you give me a few minutes to rest? I'm knackered after that performance."

"Fine, but you owe me,” whined Harry, “So, how did you pull this all off in just one afternoon?" He asked as he tried to think of unpleasant things to settle himself.

"I have my resources," Draco vaguely suggested.

He came back out from the closet wearing black silk boxers and sat next to Harry.

"Tell me, please?” Harry begged as he made room for Draco.

"Okay, just stop giving me that look."

Harry gave him a quick grin as he settled between Draco's legs, and they leaned back against the headboard. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry while Harry closed the curtains and charmed them close.

"Well, I wasn't sure how I was going to do all this. You didn't exactly give me time to prepare. Anyway, I knew I needed some help, so I asked Blaise and Pansy. They suggested that since it was the end of the year, the Slytherins should go out with a bang. The only problem was time. There was no possible way I could teach them all the dance moves, so I cast a spell on them that allowed them to watch the routine once and remember it perfectly. It wasn't easy. I had to bribe most of the Slytherins to do it."

"Wait a minute…you were going to _teach_ them the _dance_? How did you know the dance in the first place?" Harry turned his head to face him. Draco looked everywhere but at Harry's face.

"Draco…" warned Harry.

"I'm not falling for it this time."

"Oh! You will,” Harry boasted.

"And why is that?" Draco finally looked at him.

"If you don't, I'll send a copy of your performance to your father," said Harry with his innocent look.

"What?" Draco squeaked. His eyes widen in horror.

"You heard me correctly," taunted Harry as he turned back and settled against Draco's now stiff body, "Hermione found this wonderful spell for me to record your performance in the Great Hall."

Draco counted to ten before taking a deep breath and relaxed his body.

"Now, I know why the Hat wanted you in Slytherin," mumbled Draco.

"Yep! So, what is the big secret? You're really a big fan of Britney Spears, aren't you?" laughed Harry. He was getting a kick out of Draco’s embarrassment.

Draco groaned as he dropped his head on Harry's shoulder. A muffled "I hate you, Harry" was heard.

Those words reminded Harry about what Hermione said earlier. _“He_ loves _you, Harry. Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, Heir of Lucius Malfoy is in love and not just with anyone; he’s in love with you…Harry Potter.” Hmm…I should do something about that._

"I love you, too. But since you did a wonderful job tonight, I'll give you a special treat tomorrow."

"Oh? And what is that?" Draco picked his head up and placed his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"I think I'll leave it as a surprise. I like to keep you in anticipation."

"Harry," whined Draco. He pouted his lips and whimpered.

"Stop that," chided Harry leaning in to kiss that pout away. "You can wait a day to get me." They broke apart panting slightly.

"I'm not waiting that long," Draco growled.

Draco pushed Harry on his back and proceeded to finally take care of Harry's problem.

****_~fin_

* * *

_Please Review!!_


End file.
